The Bond
by ShatteredElement
Summary: Everyone knew how close the Fabulous Bending Brothers were to each other, but with the Avatar's arrival, a new bond is beginning to form, and whether it will add to the one already existing or threaten it instead remains to be seen...


**The Bond**

** Chapter One**

** All I've Ever Had**

After talking to Tenzin, Korra hurried off the island back to the stadium, anxious to check up on Bolin and Mako. She left Naga behind, as the polar bear dog was sleeping and Korra didn't feel like waking her. She had earned a rest.

Hurrying straight up to the attic, Korra raced into Bolin's room, where she found Mako sitting next to the bed and his younger brother propped up on a bunch of pillows and faintly protesting.

"I'm fine, Mako, really," he whined, trying to squirm away from his brother.

"Quit moving, Bolin!" Mako snapped, grabbing his brother's right arm tightly.

Bolin let out a small gasp of pain and Mako's face changed from irritable to concerned in a second.

"Bolin? What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Bolin..."

Bolin sighed in defeat. "They roughed me up a bit, but that's all. It's nothing, really."

"I'll believe it's nothing when you let me see it," Mako said, rolling up his brother's sleeve so he could see his arm.

Bolin scowled but seemed relieved, offering no resistance as Mako poked and prodded his arm. The young earthbender winced and bit his lip when his brother pressed on a spot right over his elbow. "Yeah," he said sheepishly. "That's probably from getting kicked around the back of that truck."

"Why didn't you mention this earlier?" Mako asked.

Bolin shrugged. "I didn't want to worry you, and there was other stuff going on. Besides, it didn't really bother me until we, um, well..."

"Got electrocuted?" Korra offered.

"Yeah."

Mako sighed loudly. "Anything else you didn't tell me?"

Bolin looked guiltily at his brother. "My side..."

Mako rolled his eyes. "Korra, why is he doing this to me?"

Korra shrugged. "I have no idea."

"C'mon Bo, let me see it."

Bolin awkwardly removed his shirt, trying not to pull on his right side, which Mako and Korra quickly saw was lumpy and turning an ugly purple color.

"That looks like internal damage," Korra observed, poking at it much to Bolin's dismay.

"Ow! Easy Korra!"

"This is serious, Bolin, you need a healer to see you."

"No, really..."

A scathing look from Korra cut him off.

"It's just that we don't exactly have any money to pay for a healer..." Bolin mumbled, hanging his head.

"We'll manage, Bo," Mako said, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder comfortingly. "We'll find the money somehow."

"No need," Korra volunteered. "There's a whole contingent of White Lotus members back on Air Temple Island. I know Master Anzu is a healer. Since I'm the Avatar and you're my teammates, I'm sure they wouldn't charge."

Bolin smiled at her, and Mako nodded. "Thanks Korra," the firebender said.

Korra shrugged. "I just want to help. But we should really get going."

"What?"

"We need to get going so we can catch a ride to the island?"

"Now?"

"When else? The sooner a healer see's Bolin, the better."

Mako glanced at his brother, who gave him a small smile, then nodded. "Alright. Let's go."

He helped Bolin get dressed while Korra waited out in their living area. A few minutes later, both brothers reappeared, Bolin walking with a slight limp and Mako about a half-step behind him, ready to step forwards if his brother showed any signs of needing help.

They made their way down through the massive Pro-Bending Arena, and it was soon apparent that Bolin was too exhausted to make it down to the bay on his own. In the end, both Mako and Korra supported him to the boat that would take them across the water while he apologized profusely.

"It's fine, Bolin," Korra assured him as they settled the earthbender down on deck. He smiled up at her and then closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and drifting off to sleep.

Mako sat down next to his brother, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye. Korra sat down across from him and the boat began it's journey towards Air Temple Island.

"You okay?" she asked him, her blue eyes locked onto his gold ones.

"I'm fine," he said tersely.

"Right. Sure you are."

"I am," he gritted out. The boat rocked gently an Bolin's head fell onto his brother's shoulder. Mako cringed a bit, but then relaxed and smiled at his little brother.

Glancing up, he met Korra's gaze again and sighed. "Since my parents died, all I have are Bolin and bending," he explained. "Now both of those things are being threatened."

"Bolin's lucky to have you looking out for him," Korra said.

"Nah," Mako said. "I'm lucky to have him looking out for me. Even though he gets into lots of trouble and spends all our money on food, he's what keeps me sane."

"How so?"

Mako blushed slightly and looked down. "Isn't it obvious Korra? I'm just _angry_ all the time, and I can't help it! Bolin, he...he helps me remember that things aren't always bad...that there's hope even in our messed-up lives."

"Messed-up lives..." Korra muttered. "I think I can relate."

They passed the rest of the trip to Air Temple Island in silence.

Tenzin met them at the docks. "Korra! Why have you come back so late? And what's all this about "the revelation" that Amon started?"

"Tenzin," she said, holding both hands in front of her defensively. "I'll explain everything later. Right now, I need help."

"With what?"

"One of my friends was kidnapped and beaten by the Equalists. Do you think Master Anzu could heal him?"

"Is this one of those Pro-Bending boys?" Tenzin asked suspiciously.

Korra groaned in annoyance. "Yes!"

"The earthbender or the firebender?"

"Earthbender! And their names are Bolin and Mako!"

Tenzin gave her a hard look, then sighed. "Very well. Take him up to the guest room on the third floor. I'll fetch Master Anzu and ask her to come."

Korra smiled. "Thank you, Tenzin."

She ran back to the boat where she saw Mako rousing Bolin and dragging him to his feet, one of the earthbender's arms draped over his brothers. Korra rushed to them and quickly supported Bolin's other side.

She led them into the tower and up the steps to the room Tenzin had specified. It wasn't anything fancy; a small circular space with a thin carpet, a few windows, and a simple but sturdy bed piled high with blankets. Next to the bed was a small table with an already lit lantern. Korra grinned to herself. That Tenzin was such a pushover.

Mako settled Bolin into the bed, tucking the covers up under his brother's chin as Bolin drifted off to sleep again.

"Okay," Mako said, sitting down on the corner of the bed, careful not to disturb Bolin. "So when will this Master Anzu be here?"

"I don't know," Korra said, slumping against a wall. "Whenever Tenzin convinces her to come down here, I guess."

The same silence that had accompanied the boat ride over to the island resumed as they waited, and wasn't broken until the door opened and Tenzin walked in with a short, serious looking woman with wispy brown hair and blue eyes.

"Master Anzu!" Korra exclaimed, leaping to her feet and bowing slightly. "Thank you so much for coming."

Anzu smiled gently at Korra. "That's quite all right, Avatar. Now, I'm assuming this is the earthbender Tenzin told me about?" she said, walking over to the bed and beginning to examine Bolin.

"His name's Bolin," Korra told her. "And this is his brother, Mako."

Mako nodded.

"Yes, I know who they are," Anzu said. "Just because Tenzin disapproves of Pro-Bending doesn't mean all members of the White Lotus do," she sent a mocking glance back at the airbender, whose ears had turned a bright shade of red.

She first inquired what Korra and Mako's knowledge of Bolin's injuries were, then placed a soft hand on the earthbender's chest and closed her eyes, using her bending to probe for further injuries. When she reopened them, Mako and Korra's concerned faces were the first things she saw. Smiling, she reassured them. "Not to worry. There's some deep bruising on his arm and some internal bleeding in his side, but other than that he's just exhausted, mentally and physically. I'll prepare some medicine for the bleeding, and then he should just need rest."

"How long will he be in bed, Master?" Korra asked.

Anzu thought for a second. "A few days...probably about three," she said. "It really all depends on how he's feeling."

"That leaves plenty of time to train for the tournament," Mako said, glancing at Korra who grinned savagely.

"You bet! Oh, I can't wait to kick some Pro-Bender butt!" she said, smashing a fist into her other palm in anticipation.

Mako couldn't help but laugh. He was so relieved that Bolin would be fine that Korra's excitement finally got to him. She looked at him suspiciously for a second, then joined in laughing.

Anzu nodded, then swept out of the room. "Come Tenzin," she said gently. "Let the kids have some space."

Tenzin nodded and followed her out, glancing over his shoulder at Korra and smiling slightly.

Korra and Mako continued to laugh, but stopped immediately, Korra clapping her tan hands over her mouth, when they saw Bolin stir.

"You almost woke him up idiot!" Mako accused her.

"Me?" Korra said indignantly, punching him in the arm. "Who was the one who started it!"

They glared at each other for a second, then burst out laughing again.


End file.
